1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an α-alumina particle which performs grinding and polishing operations with high efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
An α-alumina particle is one of aluminum oxides. α-alumina particle has a corundum structure and high hardness, and is widely used as abrasives.
As the method for producing an α-alumina particle, there are known a method comprising a step of calcining an α-alumina precursor such as an aluminum salt and an aluminum alkoxide. (for example, JP-A No. 2003-277048).
Recently, an α-alumina particle is required to perform grinding and polishing operations with high efficiency in view of shortening times for grinding or polishing.